camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Noble
Personality Hannah is a girly girl but would rather explore than sit around. History Brandon a demigod son of Shu met the girls's mother while on set shooting an add for a brand of shoes. It was love at first sight for Brandon and he was quick to invite the enticing young lady out to dinner with him. they seemed to have a nice time together and the two soon found themselves in bed. the next morning he woke to a note on his pillow explaining that his one time lover was in fact a goddess and she could not stay with him. So he hid the letter away and tried not to think about that one night until 9 months later when there was a knock at the door. when he opened it there was a nymph holding two swaddled and sleeping babies. He immediately took them in his arms and looked down at his new children asking for their names. he was given a letter and told to take care of his new little Selene and Hannah as their mother had big plans for them. She also gave him two heart shaped lockets (one silver one gold), which could turn into a sword, that she told him would aid there little girls when they were in need. Years passed and The girls grew to be a girl of grace and loveliness with a fun loving and free spirit. They was the apple of their fathers eye and they would spend as much time together as heavenly possible.He taught her all he knew of the gods and how to defend herself with the sword her mother had given her.He also helped her battle the few monsters that attacked her before camp. One day the girls were walking home from school when a nymph appeared and took them to camp. Powers Offensive 1.Children of Hathor can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) willbreak their control. 2.Children of Hathor can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive 1.Children of Hathor can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. 2.Children of Hathor can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive 1.Children of Hathor cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; theyalso attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. 2.Children of Hathor have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. Supplementary 1.Children of Hathor can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. 2.Children of Hathor have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. 3.Children of Hathor when they become angry they are capable of tapping into a primal rage can increase their speed, strength, agility, and durability. they are in a state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate, and are unable to separate freind from foe, and attack everyone. Counselors only 1.In rare cases, children of Hathor can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished traits 1.The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" Relationships Category:Children of Hathor Category:JaguarStar190